


(This could be) The start of something good

by grillantho



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Bad Pickup Lines, Fluff, M/M, swapped luggage au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grillantho/pseuds/grillantho
Summary: He realized he grabbed the wrong suitcase. He looked at the luggage tag and saw that this one belonged to a ‘Yukio Okumura’. Hoping that this dude had his suitcase, he called the number that was given.“Hello?” Said the voice on the other end of the line.“Hi, Yukio? I think I have your luggage.”•••Or, the YukiShima swapped luggage au that nobody asked for.
Relationships: Okumura Yukio/Shima Renzou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	(This could be) The start of something good

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I changed up my username today, I used to write under Hamburger_Helpard and now I’ll be writing under grillantho!
> 
> This is my first time posting a YukiShima fic on here, so I hope y’all like it :D

Renzou hardly lost his temper, but this was just the icing on the cake. He had to sit and suffer the entire family visit as his father lectured him, compared him to his older brothers, and chastised him for not going to college. 

Finally, he was back at his apartment, and just when he went to unpack, he realized he grabbed the wrong suitcase. He looked at the luggage tag and saw that this one belonged to a ‘Yukio Okumura’. Hoping that this dude had his suitcase, he called the number that was given. 

“ _Hello?_ ” Said the voice on the other end of the line.

“Hi, Yukio? I think I have your luggage.” 

There was a pause before the other person responded. 

“ _Renzou, right? I must have yours then._ ”

Renzou quietly celebrated the fact that the universe let him win for once before responding.

“Thank god. Do you live in the Tokyo area?” He questioned. His voice sounds cute. Renzou thought, a smirk forming on his face. 

“ _I do actually. I’m assuming you do as well. Are you free to meet up today? I have some important things in that suitcase._ ” 

“Absolutely. I’ll text the address of where I want to meet up to this number. See you soon~” 

A half hour later Renzou sat waiting for his ‘date’ to arrive. He was contemplating texting Yukio to ask if he was having any trouble finding the place, when he saw someone walk in, suitcase in tow. 

_Oh damn he’s hot_ was Renzou’s only thought before he waved him over. 

“Renzou?” Questioned Yukio before sitting down.

“Yep! Yukio, right?”

The other man nodded as he unzipped his jacket and unfurled his scarf. 

“So. Why a café?” Yukio questioned. 

“I wanted to chat! It’s not every day I get to meet with a cute guy like yourself~” Renzou responded with a wink. 

Yukio shifted in his seat uncomfortably and shot Renzou a small glare. 

“If all you’re going to do is hit on me, I think I’ll just head out.” As Yukio moved to stand up, Renzou’s hand shot out. 

“No no, stay! I’m sorry. I just wanna get to know ya.” Renzou said with a hopeful smile on his face. 

Yukio smiled for a brief moment before sitting back down and adjusting his glasses. 

“Okay. But you’re paying.” 

“Fine by me~” 

Fifteen minutes later they had both gotten hot chocolate, and were getting to know each other. 

“So Yukio, tell me, other than being sexy what do you do for a living?” Renzou said and ducked just in time to avoid being smacked. 

“I thought you said you’d stop with those?” Yukio asked sharply. He took a sip from his mug before continuing, “And, I’m studying to be a doctor. What about you?” 

Renzou faltered. This guy was studying to be a doctor, and Renzou simply worked at the local pub. 

“I uh,” He paused for a moment.“School’s not really for me so I’m a bartender at a pub downtown” Renzou laughed nervously “I know, it’s pretty stupid of me, eh?” 

Yukio shook his head and took another sip from his drink. 

“I don’t think so, my brother works as a chef at a pub. Rin Okumura? I honestly don’t know if you know him or not.” Renzou’s eyes widened. 

“Wait, he’s your brother!?” Renzou exclaimed. “He’s the chef at the one I work at!” Looking at Yukio is disbelief he asked, “What’s the age difference?”

“Like a few minutes? He’s the older twin.”

“TWIN!?” 

“We’re fraternal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I wrote this quite a while ago for one of my mutuals on twitter, and I ended up liking it and so I decided to edit it a bit and post it on here, the YukiShima tag really needs more content lol. I hope you enjoyed ^•^


End file.
